


missing scene

by Kuna12



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuna12/pseuds/Kuna12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>случайно увиденный кусочек - сразу после последней главы "Наследного принца Эребора" by Towaristsch Mauser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Наследный принц Эребора](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25682) by Towaristsch Mauser. 



Фили посмотрел на него и улыбнулся так широко, что засохшая на его лице корка из грязи и крови пошла трещинами и начала осыпаться.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – бросил Торин, оглядывая походный госпиталь. – Ты ранен?

Не отвечая, Фили шагнул ему навстречу. Как-то слишком уж мягко, вкрадчиво, вроде бы и не к нему он хотел подойти, а обойти по широкой дуге. Торин видел, как плавно качнулись серебряные бусины в заплетенных в косички усах, еще и еще раз. Фили продолжал молчать и улыбаться, широко и солнечно, а Торин чувствовал, что надвигается смертельная угроза, что еще чуть-чуть, и ему придется драться за свою жизнь. Фили сделал еще один короткий, выверенный шаг, словно выслеживающий добычу зверь, и Торин с трудом остановил собственную руку, потянувшуюся к рукояти меча, чувствуя, как выступает на лбу испарина.

Фили замер на расстоянии вытянутой руки, по прежнему глядя на Торина своими ясными сияющими глазами. Сделал последний шаг и уткнулся дядьке в плечо, спрятал лицо в спутанной, слипшейся от орочьей крови гриве. Торин чувствовал, что его потряхивает, голова плывет от ощущения смертельной опасности. В поединке легкий и неопытный племянник был ему не противник, а вот так... нож меж пластинами доспеха – и все. Это было страшно. Неразумно. Это было как опьянение, что делает немыслимое внезапно возможным.

\- Тор-р-рин... Ты вернул мне брата. Я благодарен, - он не услышал, а скорее почувствовал вибрацию тихого рычания, и тогда Фили поднял на него невозможно светлые, выцветшие глаза, и у Торина перехватило дыхание. Потому что в глубине уставленнх на него расширеннх зрачков радужным неверным великолепием плыло и перерливалось безумие. Такое невероятное для его племянника. Такое знакомое.

\- _Не надо_ , - хотел сказать Торин. – _Только не ты... не сейчас..._

\- Но если бы на нем был полный доспех, он бы не пострадал так сильно, - проурчал Фили, скаля острые, почти орочьи клыки, и Торин почувствовал, что племянник прижимается к нему еще крепче, ласкаясь или пытаясь заставить отступить. – Никогда не мешай мне его защищать, а то мы сильно поссоримся.

\- Ты безумен... – выдохнул Торин.

Фили на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, и его сияющий оскал сменился знакомой, чуть лукавой улыбкой.

\- В нашем семействе все рано или поздно сходят с ума. Я решил – чем раньше, тем лучше, успею приспособиться.

Торин не знал, чего ему больше хочется. Скорее всего, врезать засранцу по усмехающейся роже, а потом запинать до полусмерти. Видимо, почуяв ход его мысли, засранец крепко ухватил его за правое запястье и потянул за собой.

\- Пошли, буду вас мирить, - и, когда Торин не двинулся с места, оглянулся и добавил убежденно. - Мы же семья, Торин. Так надо.

 

 

***

Торин не знал, почему он все еще здесь – устало подперев рукой голову, сидит прямо на земле плечом к плечу со своим племянником возле распростертого на одеяле тела полукровки. Видно, слишком уж велик был пережитый испуг, слишком велико облегчение – не видеть мерцающих, плывущих отражений в знакомых светлых глазах.

\- Это Торин. Он наш дядя. Мы любим Торина, - в очередной раз менторским тоном утвердил Фили.

\- Он сволочь и урод, и я ненавижу его кишки! – прорычал Кили. – Этот...

Рука Фили опустилась на лицо брата, обрывая его на полуслове.  Полукровка потрыепыхался немного, пытаясь освободиться и глотнуть воздуха, потом обессилено замер и прикрыл глаза.

\- Успокоился? – спросил Фили через некоторое время.

Кили не шевелился, и Фили убрал руку.

Злые черные глаза чуть приоткрылись: - Оба сволочи! И уроды! Обоих вас ненавижу!

\- Сам урод. Упертый тупой урод, Дуринова кровь, - Фили вздохнул и жалобно посмотрел на дядьку.

Торин отнял ладонь от лица и оценил сначала Фили-Хитромудрого, загнавшего себя в собственную ловушку, потом Кили-Полудохлого, пордолжающего злобно сопеть и сверлить навязчивых родственников яростным взглядом, и понял вдруг, что ему весело. И если Валар не позавидуют, будет весело еще долгие-долгие годы.

\- Так, - сказал он ровным и уверенным голосом наследника престола и командира армии. - Фили, прекрати его душить, а то ты доделаешь то, что начали орки. Дурь я из него сам повышибу, когда он поправится.

И Фили почувствовал, как от дядиного железного «когда» трснул и рассыпался в пыль колючий кристал беспокойства, сидевший в желудке с того момента, как он выкопал зеленого от потери крови брата из-под орочьих трупов.

\- Теперь ты, Дуринова кровь.

\- Вы когда-нибудь отебетесь от меня? Идите трахать орков – оба!

Торин с усмешкой оценил злобный прищур полукровки, и медленно занес закованный в латную рукавицу кулак над расплывающимся по бинтам кровавым пятном у того на груди. Кили пискнул и прикрыл глаза.

И тут же распахнул их, услышав придушенный вопль Фили. Брат стоял на четвереньках и подвывал, а Торин с удовольствием таскал его за ухо.

\- Ах, ты ж, мелкая вредная дрянь. Это ж надо такое удумать – я чуть не поседел.

\- Торин, отпусти! Ай! Ну Торин... Ну прости, пожалуйста... Ну, дяденька! Ой! Я не подумал...

 - То-то же. Другой раз будешь сначала думать, - удовлетворенно заметил Торин и разжал пальцы.

Фили уселся на задницу, одной рукой потирая пострадавшее ухо, кулаком другой утирая слезящиеся глаза.

\- Я, правда, не подумал. Не сердись.

 - Не сержусь. Но больше так не делай, если не хочешь, чтобы я переломал тебе все кости. К чему это я? А... Теперь ты, - Торин дотянулся, и щелкнул Кили в лоб костяшками пальцев. – Мириться ты со мной не желаешь, это я понял. Мне ты тоже здесь, в общем-то, не нужен, и согласия на твое присутствие в моей армии я не давал.

 - Ну, Торин, меня и в живых-то без его помощи бы не было, - вклинился Фили.

\- Не в этом дело. Ты сейчас с ним наиграешься, а потом он тебе надоест. Сегодня брат, а через полгода – полукровка, остроухая дрянь... Сегодня тащишь его в постель, а завтра выкинешь за порог.

В последнее Торин верил слабо, уж больно скоро и сильно прикипели к друг другу племянники, но видеть неуверенность на обычно наглой физиономии Кили было приятно. Он жестом остановил приготовившегося возражать Фили и продолжил, глядя на насупленную физиономию младшего племянника:

\- Так же как и Фили, ты сын моей сестры. И кто бы ни был твой отец, и как бы ты мне ни надоел, и, поверь, ты и мертвого способен привести в бешенство, я был, есть и останусь твоим дядькой. Твоим и Фили.  


End file.
